This invention relates to apparatus for remotely inspecting and repairing nuclear steam generators and more particularly to apparatus for mounting a camera for inspecting the tube sheet, and monitoring manual and remote operations being performed in the channel head of the steam generator.
In pressurized water nuclear reactives, primary fluid or coolant is pumped in a closed loop through a reactor vessel and through a steam generator. Radioactive contaminants in the primary fluid are deposited on the tubes and in the channel head of the steam generator so that repair crews are subjected to significant levels of radioactivity when working therein. Therefore, in order to reduce the exposure of personnel to radiation, remotely operated equipment is being developed. Such equipment requires cameras that can be remotely mounted and remotely operated.